Nick and Hannah edition 1 secret crush
by peachmilby
Summary: Nick and Hannah finally meet at one of HANNAH'S concerts. He finally asks her out and thinks of that night, the best one ever.


MILEY AND NICK LOVEY-DOVEY

Nick and Hannah-edition 1-secret crush

Chapter 1

"…that's what you make it." Miley sang in her final concert of the year.

She walked backstage, saw "Lola" there ready to hug her.

"Miley you totally rocked!" she screamed in her face.

"Shush LOLA! Not everyone knows who I am okay?" She whispered to her, trying to keep her quiet.

"Oh, right. HEHE. I kinda forgot about that. Anyway, thanks for taking me to your concert, _again_!"

"Lily, I only brought you because my dad said that there were special guests here, remember?"

"Oh right. So where are they?"

"I don't know. Anyway, I have to change for the after party. You coming?"

"Uh, n-no thanks 'Hannah', I'm gonna stick around for awhile" Lily said, staring at a fondue fountain.

"Um… okay. See ya later ok?" Miley said, walking back to her dressing room.

She took out a black tank top with her initials on it. She took out a mini skirt from her bag. _I've been dying to use these. _She thought to herself.

She put the miniskirt on top of her black leggings, wondering who the special guests were. She remembered that her dad told her that she had to bring the copies of the most recent CD's that were sold, so Miley picked up a stack of CD's and opened her dressing room door(which took about, 20 minutes because the CD's were blocking her view).

She stepped out of her dressing room, extremely cautious not to bump anything.

She suddenly heard loud footsteps coming her way. _Uh-oh._

She shifted sides of the hallway, trying not to bump whatever or whoever was in the hall. She moved to the right and was sure she heard the footsteps stop.

"Yes!" Miley said to herself.

She went in the middle and…_Crash!_

"Dang flab it!" Miley said, reflexively.

She fell on a man whose face was covered in her CD's.

"I'M SORRY!" Miley shouted.

She offered her arm to help him stand up.

"Thanks," the voice said.

Miley's heart picked up speed. She had just helped up Nick Jonas.

She examined his cute, curly hair. His dark green Levi's and his bright red shirt.

"Y-you're…You're--

"Nick Jonas." He said, cutting her off.

"YEAH! It's you!" Miley squealed.

"I'm me?" Nick asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh my gosh!" Miley squealed, hopping around.

"We should pick up the CD's, Hannah." Nick said, pointing to the pile of CD's scattered on the floor.

"Oh! Right! Of course!" Miley said, kneeling down to pick them up.

They picked up a Best of Both Worlds CD at the same time. They're hands touched.

Miley felt some kind of energy flowed through her.

"S-Sorry." Nick said, pulling his hand away.

"N-No! It's fine!" Miley said, a little confused at the same time.

Nick passed her the CD's he picked up.

"Thanks. Again." Miley said, quite calmly.

"Um, Look, I know this is sudden, but…wanna go out some time?" Nick asked, sweating a bit.

"Sure. Tomorrow night? Pick me up at 7, okay?" Miley said, smiling.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then, Hannah." Nick said, waving and walking to the stage.

Miley ran back to Lily.

"OHMYGOSH!" Miley squealed.

"What is it? What is it?" Lily asked, with a confused face.

"Nick Jonas. He asked me out!"

"Really?! No way?! swoon"

Chapter 2

Nick picked Miley up at 7 PM sharp.

"Hey Nick!" Hannah smiled.

"Let's go." Nick said, smiling at her.

They drove for about 20 minutes.

He pulled up in front of this French restaurant.

Nick opened the door and offered Hannah a hand to help her get out of the car.

They walked inside. Hannah's heels pressed through the dark red carpet.

A skinny waiter settled them into a cozy table.

They ordered some drinks and an unknown

French food which turned out to actually taste good.

They finished eating. Nick leaned back and took a sip of his wine.

"So…you wanna do this some time again?" he asked suddenly.

"Tonight…was fun. Yes, let's do this again." Hannah replied.

"Okay…Let's go." Nick stood up and helped Hannah stand up too.

They drove back home.

They went through the back door. But didn't go inside.

Nick picked up Hannah's hand.

"Hannah, I really, really liked you. Thanks for a great time tonight."

Hannah shivered. She liked him to.

Nick turned away to go back to the car but Miley grabbed his wrist.

"Nick…" she said and kissed him.

It took pretty long. They finally stopped when Jackson opened the door.

"Whoa! Hannah's kissin' a Jonas Brother!" Jackson chuckled.

"Shut up, Jackson!" Hannah snapped.

"Whatever." Jackson said, shutting the door.

"See you soon, Nick." Hannah said, waving at Nick as he left.

"Remember Hannah, tonight was probably then best night of my life. I'll never forget that." Nick said.

Hannah giggled and walked back into the house.

**R&R guys! I'm planning to make a sequel, if you guys like it. Thanks to ImTheLawyer my oldest sister …thanks!! Review if you like it!!**


End file.
